Seeking Potter
by ScaryMonsterBoo101
Summary: A crossover of 2 excellent movies and n amazing game , hope you enjoy Boo x
1. A strange visitor

**Hey it's Boo here, here's a quick (tuck me ten minutes to write) story but if you want me to continue it R & R xx**

Professor Layton was eating a sandwich when he heard a knock at his door "Ahoy my maties!" he heard someone shout. Hershel opened the door and saw quite a tall chap, he had a large amount of eyeliner on but of course Hershel was up to date on all the slang so he knew it was really called guyliner. Then suddenly this strange man (who was wearing braids all in his hair) jumped onto Hershel's sandwich and started swinging from the chandelier he then jumped onto his kitchen countertop and did a backwards flip landing back at the doorway in his original position. Then, looking kind of drunk he said this "Did everyone see that because I will NOT be doing that again" and with that signature line Hershel automatically knew who he was and got a little over excited. Hershel started jumping up and down in excitement "Oh my god it's JACK SPARROW AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Hershel shouted in what can only be described as a voice like Alvin or one of his chipmunks. "I know, I know" Jack replied trying to sound modest "calm down luvi , sure I'm great and all but I won't be so great if I'm deaf !" . Jack waltzed in and sat down only to start eating the sandwich he once jumped on, "You are great" Hershel said "but you have got one imperfection" Hershel continued as he slowly pulled out a sword. "What would that be my fancy dressed friend?" Jack laughed, Hershel was getting serious, his sword was wrapped around Jack's neck and Hershel went right up to jack's ear and softly whispered "That's my sandwich". Jack ready for battle as always, grabbed the plat and smashed it over Hershel's head then ran into the bathroom, "Really?" Hershel moaned "you have to go now?"

**R & R**

**More to come,**

**Boo x**


	2. And Que The Giant!

Enjoy x

**It had been ten minutes since Jack sparrow had ventured into Hershel's bathroom and a foul smell was filling the house, this gas was so disgusting Hershel was nearly fainting. Jack came out of the bathroom**

"_What?" he said "When nature calls I got to answer"_

**Hershel, now wobbling, took out his sword and began swinging it. Suddenly jack's face scrunched up and he walked back to the bathroom.**

"_NO!" Hershel shouted", "I surrender, just don't use the bathroom again!"_

"_Calm down luv, I have a bag of dead rats in there; you really think a human can produce a stink like that?"_

**Suddenly an even worse smell came as a stinky old man came through the door, well he tried but this man was a giant and the door was only just big enough to fit Hershel and his hat .**

"_Why hello there" the giant said with a grin hard not to love, "Why my name is Hagrid"_

"_I don't know why your name's Hagrid luv" Jack proclaimed not familiar with Hagrid's term of speech._

"_Oh for flip sake! Why is there a giant and pirate in my house!" Hershel screamed in a harsh tone._

"_Somebody got out of the wrong side of his posh little bed this morning!" Jack sniggered_

**The professor sat down and sighed he wished Luke was here, he knew Luke couldn't visit every day but Flora had ran away with Clive after Dimitri dumped her (whole other story) so nobody was here to help him.**

"_I be here to find that potter fella, he helped me last time and –"Jack was cut off._

"_I'm looking for him too" Hagrid spoke, "apparently voldemorts cousin kidnapped him and is keeping him in a giant prison!"_

"Ok, Ok stop!" Hershel continued "So you both travelled through time I'm guessing", they both nodded "To get my help to retrieve Harry Potter", they nodded again "Well yes I will help you but on one condition , I need help and I know just who to get it from" , Hershel picked up the phone. It started ringing but he couldn't really hear because Jack was asking Hagrid what a cell phone was. Then he heard a voice.

"_Hello this is Hermione Granger speaking …"_

_More to come ,_

_Boo x_


End file.
